Johto No More Declined To Go
by pokexlove96
Summary: May gets declined to participate in contests in Johto. Her friends help her out of her funk. contestshipping !One Shot!


May held the letter in her hand. Her fists clenched at the words. Her face crumbled. Her eyes softened, yet firm as well. Holding hot tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to rip the letter apart. She wanted to believe it wasn't true. She wanted to think Harley made it up and sent it to her in the mail and took her copy of acceptance.

April 1, 2007  
May Maple  
437 Lake Road  
Petalburg, Hoenn

Napaj  
Dear May,  
The Admissions Committee has carefully reviewed your application to the Association of Pokémon Coordinators. After much consideration, I regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you a place in the Class of Johto's Coordinators. Since last year, we had to cut the amount of contests we could do in a region; in light of this, we are unable to offer admission to every worthy applicant.  
We have supplied a form on the back to be in the Region's League Championships to keep you in file. We hope to see you at the League Championships this year. We are sorry, at your desired trainer class.  
Your talent will not be at waste. We do appreciate you applying; we hope to hear from you next year.  
Sincerely,  
Raoul Contesta

Head of Pokémon Coordinators Association.

She was declined. She couldn't go to Johto. She already had the tickets since Harley and Solidad bought them for the 'family'. How was she going to tell Drew? Harley would never let her live it down. All of them got accepted already, while she couldn't go now.

The reason being is acceptable. 247 coordinators at a Grand Festival is a lot. And when you multiply that by 5, the amount of ribbons needed. 1235 contests in one region. And then plus the other coordinators that got ribbons but not enough in the end.

But a girl, who has been to 2 Grand Festivals, and has been in the final 4 in her most recent, was declined? She didn't know what to do.

"Hey May" Her thoughts instantly snapped out when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Solidad and Harley. They were in a Pokémon Centre waiting for Drew in Slateport city of Hoenn. Solidad was the one who called her out of her mind.

"What does your letter say?" Solidad asked, seeing her hot tears. She knew it wasn't good. Her pink long hair is even longer than before. Solidad and Harley's face showing concern lets May know she can tell them.

"I-I- I got declined to go." May stuttered looking away from them. Looking down at the ground. She put the letter on the chair beside her. May started to shake and her eyes let the tears fall. Solidad went beside her to put an arm on May's back to make her feel better. She picked up the letter to read it over with Harley over her shoulder.

"You can still go, and go to the Championship League, if you want." Solidad said while going to the forms on the back. "And you know, you can still come and cheer us on. We all need that you know." Solidad said lightly in a humorous tone, trying to soften the blow. The Top Coordinator rubbed May's back trying to soothe her. Mays tears are landing on her. They're all coming at once.

The fact she got rejected, the fact that there's no chance she can make it, the fact she can't even compete and try breaks her. It's everything at once.

"What's everyone so upset about?" Drew asked cutting everyone off of his or her minds. "Looks like someone died in here." He said with no tone, not seeming to care, nor making any sarcastic remarks. Drew looked in the general direction of his friends and saw May was the most upset.

He walks over to May, to be in front of her. He ends up kneeling in front of her to be in front of her face. He decided to make a soft tone with her, since he saw tears falling when he went around her. Drew decided to take her hand in his, getting her attention.

"Hey", Drew started in a whisper. "What's got you down?" He looks up to her to see her blue eyes turning a slight grey. She's still crying, Drew doesn't like it when people cry in general, it's weird to him to cry, and he doesn't like seeing people he cares about be sad. Their eyes connected and he swore she couldn't have been sadder. Did something happen back home? Did Max run away? Was her father revoked of his position at the gym? He didn't know.

He did know though, that she's upset. Doesn't know why, but wants to make her feel better.

May manages to sniffle a few times and whispered back," I-I can't go to Johto." Her eyes watered again right after she said that. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't go? And yet he is. She managed to beat him at the Kanto Grand Festival. How could they let her out of their files? She put her head low and got her tears to be on her rather than him. Drew looks towards Solidad, his good friend and mouthed 'how long has she been crying?'

'About five minutes', Solidad mouthed back. Not making a single noise. She moved her bangs to the side and kept her eyesight on the couple. Solidad was impressed on how he reacted to her not being able to go. He obviously showed that he was shocked, but didn't say anything.

Drew tightened his grip on May's hand. May looked up to him, sniffling her nose. Her heart was pounding from crying and feeling worthless as a coordinator. Was she always a terrible coordinator? Was she always lower in the coordinating class? Was she always behind Drew, Solidad and Harley?

"Hey", Drew snapped her out of her mind. He loosened his grip on her hand. He kept his eyes on her, not looking away once, and only blinking not very often. His eyes looked soft, like he cared.

"Everything will be alright. We all will be here for you. I will be here for you." He sounded like an angel. Encouraging her to be better. He will be there for her. He put two fingers on her chin to make her look at him.

"And I know what you're thinking, you're not worthless May, if anything you're a big part of everyone's lives. Especially mine." Drew whispered the last part, making it more effective on her listening to him. "You're worth so much more May. Don't let not being able to compete mean you're a bad coordinator. You can learn from this."

"Thanks Drew" May whispered softly.

"OK Munchkins lets hit the road!" Harley screams and gives everyone his or her ticket for the ferry to Johto. "Family bonding time, May Hun, you and Solidad are sharing a room" Harley turns to Drew," And Drew and I are sharing one too, isn't that sweet?" He quickly winks and gets out of the Pokémon Centre waltzing his way over to the dock.


End file.
